In some types of computing environments, a server computing device, or server, sends messages to client computing devices, or clients, for processing of the messages, in response to requests for messages from the clients. For instance, one or more application computer programs referred to as message producers may generate or produce messages that are queued at the server. One or more application programs referred to as message consumers may then consume or process the messages at the client upon the client receiving the messages from the server after the messages have been queued at the server.